I'll show you Paradise (Unknown x Reader fanfic)
by bananamilkk
Summary: Unknown/Saeran managed to break into Rika's apartment and capture you. Thrown in front of the Saviour, your life was deemed useless. Unknown decided to spare you and locks you in his room. What will happen with the two of you alone? (Spoilers: if you dk who the saviour is, and you don't mind spoilers, then go ahead and read.) This story may trigger some so read with caution or smth


I'll show you paradise (Dark Saeran/Unknown x Reader Fanfic)

"Busy because of the party?" An unknown voice sounded from behind you. You spun around to see an unknown male with white hair and mint colored eyes. His pale complexion looked almost unhealthy under the fluorescent lights of Rika's apartment. He wore a leather jacket that was half slung over him and since he was wearing a red no sleeves shirt, his lean tattooed arms were exposed.

Your lips trembled and your legs were like jelly. You did not know what to say or do. Seven had warned you about the bomb in the apartment just a few seconds ago, and now… there's an unknown intruder? He was the one that led you to this place. Your senses were all heightened and your guards up. You could not let him hurt you. In the first place, how did he manage to get in here?

You looked around, your eyes wandering around your surroundings in a panic matter. You were trying to find for a weapon or some sort to protect yourself. A smile crept onto Unknown's lips. He flashed his pair of abnormally sharp fangs. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Seeing you in such a state, he must be feeling exhilarated. Your breathing was unstable and your heart beating too fast. Perhaps if you were to scream loud enough, the neighbors would be able to hear?

"You want to scream? Shh, then I'll have to force you to shut up so you'd better be quiet." He warned you in a dark voice, seeing through your plans immediately. It was as if he could read your mind.

"I won't hurt you, I've been ordered to bring you alive. I just need you to stay alive… so don't fight back." He held out a hand towards you. Even his nails were painted black, matching his gothic appearance. You shook your head profusely, your hair whipping around your face. You leaned against the desk behind you, holding it for support in case you were to faint.

"I don't want to be rough. If you get hurt, (Y/N)… someone will be very sad, no?" He chuckled lightly. His laughter was a contrast to his dark heavy appearance. It was light and beautiful like church bells ringing in the spring. You gulped, thinking back to (whosever route you chose). A small whimper escaped your lips when you imagined his/her devastated face.

"Where… where are we g-going?" You whisper, your throat was dry and hoarse. Your tongue felt weird in your mouth and you could not control it. You bit back your lips from trembling so much. Wiping your sweaty palms on the jeans you were wearing, you gripped both of your hands together.

"Hmm? Where are we going you ask? We're going to paradise. I'll tell you the details as we go." He smiled, like it was perfectly fine to be breaking into someone's house and saying rubbish like that. You shook your head again. Unknown took a step towards you, his boots making contact with the wooden floor and the sound echoed throughout the apartment. Sweat trickled down your forehead into your eyes. It stung.

"Now, wear this blindfold-! I told you, don't fight back. Just listen to what I say." He growled when you started holding out your arms to protest. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as he gripped the black blindfold in his hands. The thick material crumpled against his strength.

"N-no. Please, anything but that. I won't follow you." You said fiercely, despite trying to keep your fear out of sight.

"I don't plan to hurt you if you listen to me… I'm the one who brought you here. So, it's natural that I take you back." He smoothed his face out again and went back to being the calm person he was before. He plastered a fake smile on himself again, holding up the blindfold once more. He gestured to you.

You felt tears streaming down your eyes, the warm liquid trickling down your cheeks like water fountain. Your nose was stuffy and your vision blurry from the tears. You sniffed, wiping a tear off one side of your face with the back of your hand.

"If you just stay quiet, I will treat you like a princess." He offered. He took another step. He was so close to you right now. You could smell the smell of tobacco and some other weird burnt floral scent. You looked up to him. His face was beautiful, despite the dark circles under his eyes. His slanted almond eyes stared at you, only an emotionless void to be seen. A shiver involuntarily ran down your spine as you saw yourself in the reflection of his mint green orbs.

"Let's go to our paradise… (Y/N)."

Darkness enveloped your world before you knew it, pulling you down into an endless spiral inside a black hole.

3

The ceilings were in a weird shade of brown and the air smelt like the dried flowers and herbs being burnt. The smell was rancid and burnt the insides of your nose. You groaned, only to find your mouth being taped up. Your screamed from the back of your throat. You sat up, to find your handcuffed together in front of you. Your legs were free, but you could barely stand up for some reason. Perhaps, the smell was getting into your head.

You were on a long red carpet leading up to a throne, and there sat a blonde lady with green eyes. She had a petite frame and a small face. She wore a white blue robe and a sheer piece of cloth covered half of her face. A mischievous smile played on her lips as she twirled a piece of her hair in her fingers.

"She's awake, Savior!" Unknown rushed to the side of her throne, kneeling down. His face was filled with joy as he stared into Rika's figure. She spared not even a glance at him as she ordered her lower disciples to lift you up. Two burly men in hooded robes came forward and dragged you up. Your legs could barely stand, but you were forced to, causing you to crash onto the floor at Rika's feet. Tears welled up in your eyes again. You stared at Unknown who had such a love struck look on his face. It was as if he regards Rika as god. Is this paradise? You supported yourself up with your arms. Still on the floor, you glared up at Rika.

"You have quite the feisty look in your eyes. No wonder you can seduce the men in RFA." She giggled softly, kicking her feet up and folding her legs over each other.

You could not say anything but just glare at her silently. Your fists were so tightly clenched together that your nails dug into your skin, causing blood to rise. Your wrists were also red from the tight cuffs on you. No visible huge injuries were on you, but you were suffering a huge migraine due to the smell. It seems like everyone is okay with it though.

"I have no use for you, you're just a chess piece I'm using."

"Savior, please let me dispose of her for you, I would not want you to dirty your hands." Unknown bowed down, his face touching Rika's feet. Rika smirked, kicking his face away violently, causing him to fall on his back beside you.

You could not believe your eyes that Unknown could act like this. It was like he's another whole new person in front of his 'Savior', Rika. He sat up, still knelt down and kept a respective distance between the both of them.

"Saeran, do whatever you want with this girl, you don't have to report to me about this woman anymore." She said in such an innocent voice is was laughable. Her looks contrasted her hugely. You were jerked up by Unknown. He had an irritated look on his face when he stared at you. He looked at you like you were livestock.

His fingers dug into your arm as he pulled you further away from Rika. Your legs could not keep up with his huge stride as both of you walked down the carpet. Your feet are bare and the room was pretty cold. A shriek came from the back of your throat as he dragged your body out of the room. The hallways were dark and only lit my a few flame torches. The floor was made of hard rough cobblestones that hurt your feet. You whined in pain as your soles pressed hard onto the ground.

"Tsk, troublesome." Unknown looked back at your figure. Despite his malnourished looks, he was fairly muscular and his shoulders were broad. His height was taller than you by more than a head. Unknown grabbed you closer to his body and hoisted you over his shoulder. You screamed, but only a muffled sound came out.

Blood rushed to your head from being held upside down. Unknown walked past a couple of torches and finally made a turn. It was a short journey but the way Unknown moves while he was carrying you made your headache even crazier. You felt like vomit was about to erupt out from your mouth any moment. You took in deep breathes through your nose slowly as he threw you down the floor roughly.

He unlocked a wooden door and went inside. Having no other choice than to follow him in the room or get killed by the mad Rika while escaping halfway, you made your way in the room timidly. Your bare feet shuffled on the carpeted floor of the room.

It was brightly lit with fluorescent lights on the ceilings. It was a regular bedroom. Rather surprising, compared to the room that you just went into. It became a medieval throne room to a mediocre middle-income houses' room. You frowned as Unknown threw his leather jacket on the chair in front of his study desk and closed the door behind you. His body was near yours.

A manly woodsy sense that you did not smell earlier could be smelt. It was his natural smell. You gulped as he stood in front of you. His mint eyes bore through your soul. All of a sudden, he grabbed your face with his rough calloused hands and ripped off the tape on your face. You shrieked as the tape tore away from your skin. His fingers dug into your chin painfully, leaving red marks.

"Give me your hands." He said nonchalantly, digging a small key from his back pocket. I obeyed and he took my hands in his. He unlocked one side of the metal cuffs. He pulled you towards the bed and pushed you on the floor, at the foot of the bed. Your back hit the bed painfully, giving you purple black spots in your vision. You groaned and heard a small click at your side.

He had cuffed your right dominant hand to the foot of the bed!

You tried the restraints. It was tight and hard to get out off. You groaned again and frowned up to Unknown. You didn't know if you should talk to him or not. He was rather intimidating. He looked down at you and scoffed, turning away, he set the key aside in a paper clip box on his study desk.

"Stay on the floor like an obedient dog." He muttered as he climbed onto the bed. He stretched himself, his feet near your head. You growled and grumbled silently inside your head. 'What the hell am I even doing here? I'd rather he kill me… or not.' You thought to yourself. Your right wrist hurts from the metal digging into your skin. You could barely move since the cuffs lead to not much freedom in moving around. You started crying again, unknowingly.

You stretched out your legs and sat leant against the bed. Perhaps you could escape? You peered over to see Unknown with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. It seems like he can't fall asleep. His dark eye circles seemed so obvious at the angle you were peeking at. You cleared your throat and his eyes averted to yours. He narrowed his fierce eyes at you and sat up.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" You asked, your voice shaky.

"You want me to do something to you?"

"N... Not exactly… Let me go, will you?" You sobbed and choked on your saliva.

"Are you a retard?" He got off the bed and stalked over to you. He bent down so both of your faces were leveled. A small smirk crept up his face again. His fangs looked like they belonged to a vampire, you noted. You swallowed nervously. His face was only an inch apart from yours. He grabbed your tear stricken face, his thumb digging into your skin.

"Don't ever think of leaving this paradise. There are no exits, got it?" He whispered into your ears, his breath hot against your cold ear lobes. You shivered and nodded slightly, your face stiff.

"GOT IT?!" He screamed. Your ear drums felt like they were going to be ripped apart when he screamed. You scrambled as far away as you could from him. Your feet were useless, but your arms could still work. More tears streamed down your face and onto your t-shirt you were wearing.

"Answer me properly."

"Y-yes." You replied, your head bowed down, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Good… How's 707?" He was back to his calm self again. It was so scary how drastic his mood swings are, that you felt like you were in danger. You couldn't help but tremble in fear inside. Even though you always hated being weak, you never thought that something this small would induce so much fear into you. You nodded silently, but corrected yourself immediately, in the presence of Unknown.

"Yes. He's doing… great." You answered.

"Great… Great?!" Unknown yelled again. He took hold of your chin and jerked your head towards him. Your eyes were wide opened, staring at the psychotic Unknown. His eyes twitched and his mint orbs were hazy and dark. He brought a palm across your face hard and the loud slap sound echoed through the room. Blood rose to your sore cheek.

The pain was welling up in your left cheek and spreading to that side of your head. His hand had hit your head and accidentally scratched your eye too. You groaned and touched your face, only to feel the sting even more. You hissed as he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. Your eyes fluttered as his face neared yours. His eyes were devoid of emotions as always.

All of a sudden, you felt both his hands on your neck. You screamed in horror as he tightened his grip on your neck while maintaining his eye contact with you. Your screams turned into choked whispers. No one would come and save you even if you scream, you knew it in your heart. You were done for. The only person who was able to see you, is Unknown- and he's strangling you now.

A soft chuckle bubbled out of Unknown's throat. The psychopathic smile on his face once more. You tried gasping for air as his fingers dug into your neck further, disabling the air from going through the windpipe. It hurts. Your heart felt it was going to burst anytime soon.

Drool dribbled down your chin as your mouth parted. You were trying to say some words, but you could not. You weren't able to make any sounds other than the weird choked sounds that makes no sense. Your left hand that was not cuffed to the bed, tried to scratch at Unknown's arms, but to no avail. His grip was no lessening.

"Princess, you look so cute with your face all purple." He whispered softly. He kissed your parted lips. His lips were soft and full. He inserted his tongue in your mouth, causing you to cough more and saliva to trickle out of your mouth without control. He ran his tongue over the room of your mouth and played with your tongue. His tongue was soft and wet as he went deep into your throat. He sucked on your lower lip and bit into it, causing blood to rise. It dripped down your chin and mixed with your saliva.

"I'd not want to spoil you so soon, Princess." He murmured against your lips and lessened his grip. You could still barely breathe but you took in as much air as you could. His fingers were still applying pressure against your neck. The pain was unbearable, but you found yourself getting used to it.

His tongue licked your upper lip playfully and he kissed it, sucking on it hard and releasing it with an audible 'pop' sound. He moaned loudly, releasing his hands from your neck, he scooted nearer to you, one of his knees in between your legs. He took hold of your shoulders and plunged his tongue in your mouth again.

A moan escaped your lips accidentally. Your eyes fluttered open. You were shocked you were even feeling good. 'You were just being strangled a second ago!' You screamed internally at yourself. Unknown ignored your reaction and sucked on your tongue. You mewled as he ran his tongue over your soft spot in your mouth.

"Feeling good?" He said huskily. You averted your eyes uncomfortably away from him, pursing your lips together.

"I'll fuck you senseless until you forget about (whosever route you chose) and you'll be mewling at my every command." He smirked. His fingers undo the buckle of his pants and he pulled down his black jeans. He wasn't wearing any underwear to your surprise. His hard cock stood curved towards his stomach. Unknown's circumcised cock was spilling out pre-cum, drizzling his dark orangey-red pubic hair with a slimy substance.

"Eat it up, Princess." He said in a gruff voice, standing up so that his dick was near your face. You shook your head, refusing to open your mouth. You've never given a blow job before, and you're not going to give one to your kidnapper. You looked up defiantly into Unknown's eyes. He frowned at you. Grabbing your head, he angled it towards his cock and pinched your nose- blocking your air passage. You were not going to open your mouth, not now, not ever. You were going light headed and purple with the lack of oxygen, but your lips pressed in a tight line.

Unknown kicked your stomach with his black combat boots, causing you to choke and gasp for air. He slammed his meat stick into the back of your throat making you gag. You groaned as he thrusted in repeatedly, his cock going deeper into your esophagus each time. Your vision went blurry with black spots at the corner of your eyes. Pre-cum dripped out of your mouth along with your saliva.

You did not know how long you could last. It was terrible. The pain when his hard dick touched the raw part of your throat, and the way his juices were clogging and choking your throat. You could not fight back, but just let him fuck your mouth painfully. Your jaws could barely move because he was too big.

"Ugh… Ngh! Ah, ah… I'm coming. Open your mouth wider, Princess." He grunted, giving a final thrust, white cum exploded into the back of your throat, gliding down your throat easily, and overflowing your mouth with the sickly salty and slightly bitter substance. You felt his heavy cock still your mouth as your head fell back to rest on the bed.

"You're done? I haven't even finished what I was planning to do to you." He got his dick out, pumping his cock with his right hand. It was still hard even after that ejaculation. Your insides trembled. What's next? Is it going to be much worse than this? The questions flew past your head as you closed your mouth painfully and felt the disgusting feeling in your mouth.

Unknown went over to the table, and got the key to unlocking the cuffs. He knew you had no energy to escape, so if he were to unlock you, you were never going to leave him. He knelt next to you, unlocking your right hand from the foot of the bed. Throwing the metal object aside, he got your red bleeding wrists and placed a small kiss on them.

His pale lips were stained by the beautiful dark red, like lipstick. He licked his lips, the blood smearing to the side of his mouth. Smiling, he stroked your soft hair slowly. You were shivering under his touch like a terrified baby animal. You were unsure of what he'd do next. He might explode any second.

"Get on the bed on all fours Princess, I'm going to dirty you a little bit like a vulgar dog you are." He kissed your lips lightly, the taste of your blood metallic and salty. It was awful enough to gag. You pressed your lips together when he pulled away. He stood up, turning around and going to the bed side drawer to take out a packet of condom.

You climbed on the bed. It smelt like Unknown. His woodsy manly smile mixed with the unpleasant smell of burnt flowers. The bed sheets were white and clean, it looked so pristine that you were afraid you'd soil it. With shaking limbs, you got on your fours, looking down at the crumpled sheets. You felt a pair of hands hug your body from the back and the creaking of the bed filled the quiet room.

Unknown peeled the wrapper of the condom and slid the clear rubber on his cock. The rustling sound of the sheets and the crinkling of the plastic made you gulp. It was as if you were trying to swallow away your fear. You know what's coming your way. He leaned over you, his body hunched on top of yours as he took a huge whiff of you on your neck. He moaned as he pressed his hard on against your butt.

"I'm going to undress you now Princess." He murmured, his lips pressed against the side of your neck. He gave a small lick, and shifted his weight. Knelt down beside you with only his top on, he unbuckled your jeans by wrapping his arms around your waist. He pulled it down slowly, along with your underwear, exposing your buttocks to the cold room. You arched your back as a chill went down your spine. He removed the pants one leg at the time and threw it aside. His rough hands touched your bottom.

He caressed your butt cheeks slowly, letting you feel all the callouses on his hands. It was kind of nice to feel his rough but slender hands on you. His fingers dip down your butt crack. His fingers pressed in between your butt cheeks and he slide his fingers down all the to your vagina. You couldn't help but clench your butt and vaginal muscles.

You moaned as he started touching your labia lightly, just barely letting his fingers graze it. You unknowingly spread your legs wider. His fingers smoothed over your clitoris, making your knees buckle. You steadied yourself once more as he started touching your opening that was already oozing out cum.

A whine escaped your lips as his cum covered fingers drew circles around your clitoris. It felt so good your mind went blank, and you've long forgotten who he was. You moaned as he put a finger in your vagina. It felt tight and snug. You clenched your vaginal walls against his finger as he did a beckoning motion.

"You feeling good, dirty Princess?" With his other hand, he lifted up the back of your blouse, unclasping the back of your bra. The bra fell off your shoulders, finally letting your breasts relax. He removed his finger from your insides.

"Suck on this finger, it's a pity to waste your juices." He angled your face to face him from behind and put the finger in your mouth. You tasted salty and nice. You moaned as you sucked like he was your owner feeding you milk. He chuckled, seeing you red faced, eyes closed, sucking on his finger so obediently. You licked the tip of his finger and his fingernail.

Unknown pulled his finger out of your mouth and started taking off your top. He let the blouse fall at your hands on the bed. You took the blouse you were wearing a second ago and pushed it aside. You were now naked in front of Unknown, kneeling like a dog. He reached over and cupped both your breasts in his hands. They were just big enough to fit perfectly in his palms. Expertly, he massaged your breasts in circles, while rubbing your nipples in between his thumb and index finger.

You moaned as he squeezed them tightly and pulled on your nipple and let go roughly. He kissed your back and sucked on your skin, leaving purple bruises on your pale back like a painting of beautiful purple flowers on a canvas. Your clitoris was throbbing with wanton desire and your vaginal opening wanting something to be thrusted in there, to tear you apart. Your started thrusted your hips up, nudging Unknown's hard on that was behind you.

"Want something inside here?" Unknown let go of your breasts and let his hands trail down to your vagina. He plunged 2 fingers in. You shrieked as you could feel the stretch of your opening.

"Yes, oh yes!" You groaned. He stretched both his fingers apart inside, causing both of your arms to buckle and you fell face flat on the bed. You inhaled deeply. The burnt floral scent starting to smell pretty fragrant. It was getting addictive. You mewled as he stroked your insides. He managed to find your sweet spot, making you clench around his fingers. He chuckled as he bent over you. You faced him and gave him a kiss on your lips.

His kisses were sweet now with a lingering taste of addictive burnt floral scent. You moaned against him as he pushed his cock near your opening, rubbing your labia teasingly. Unknown wasn't going to easily give you what you want. He prefers seeing you beg for it. He took his dick and tapped it on your opening, making your hips thrust forward, but he still did not put it in.

"Beg." He ordered strictly and inserted a tongue into your mouth. You whined softly under his touch, your tongue entering his mouth too. His tongue was soft and wet as it glided past yours. You ran your tongue at the side and up the roof of his mouth. You went in deeper while breathing through your nose noisily.

"Please. Please put it in me."

"Put what in you?" A hint of mischievousness in his words.

"Put your big dick inside my wet pussy-!" You yelped when he sucked on your tongue.

He hummed in approval. Pulling away from you and licking his lips that we coated with your saliva, he patted your head and grabbed the back of your neck tightly. His fingers dug into your skin, but you were enjoying it thoroughly. He growled as he inserted his cock inside you. He slid it in slowly, making you feel every nook and cranny of your insides stretching painfully. You groaned in pain as he forced your head to face him.

"I'm going in deeper Princess." He warned. Taking a tighter hold of your neck, he slammed his cock deep in your vagina, causing your body to be jerked in front. Despite him having a hold over you, his thrust was too strong. You felt your vagina being torn apart as he repeatedly slams his big cock inside of you. The lower part of your body felt non-existent at that moment. You could only feel the stinging pain and immense pleasure. You panted loudly, your tongue sticking out like a puppy wanting more.

"Yes. Yes, yes, ah- ngh!" You screamed as he moved inside of you.

"Strangle me, please." You shrieked unconsciously. Your head was in scrambles right then and there. You didn't know what you were saying. A tiny part of you was screaming at you to snap out of it, but the other part of you wanted Unknown so much. You wanted him to touch every part of your body. You wanted to feel his anger and sorrow while he strangles you and penetrates you till you bleed. You want Unknown all to yourself.

You did not have to beg any further, because he released his grip on the back of your neck and with both his hands, he started to suffocate you. You started giggling at the euphoria you were feeling throughout your whole body. Eyes rolled back and your mouth slacked, you cummed repeatedly on Unknown. Your vagina clenched rapidly against his cock and your thigh muscles started tighten as you feel the almost heavenly 'high' feeling at your private area. The feeling of your brain lacking oxygen and the pleasure mixes well and gives you and addictive sensation.

The stink of sex filled the room as both of you pleasured each other. The rustling sounds of bed sheets, the pants coming from the two of you and the squelching and slapping sounds coming from the sex could be heard all throughout the room. Cum dribbled down your thighs and dripped on the white sheets, staining them with the slimy substance.

"Princess, I'm coming soon. I want you to drink it all up." Unknown breathed out shakily as he pulled out. You flipped over on your back and crawled up front. Your face near his throbbing hard cock. Unknown took of the wet condom and clutched it in his hand. Guiding his cock to your mouth, you opened wide and felt the rock hard meat popsicle in your wet mouth. Before he could enter deep in, cum squirted into your mouth.

You moaned as the white creamy liquid filled your entire mouth. It came in a gush, the thick substance hitting the back of your throat and coating your tongue with the flavorful taste of Unknown's cum. He moaned loudly and his shoulders shook when a shiver went down his spine. He had lots of cum despite ejaculating a little while earlier.

"Is it yummy?" He asked, touching the side of your head and stroking your temples. You swallowed and licked the remaining cum on the head of his dick. Giving it a final suck greedily, you released it with an audible pop sound and nodded.

He laughed silently, pulling you up to kneel in front of him.

"How is paradise?" His mint orbs were now bright and happy, but a hint of haziness still in them, as if he was being hypnotized. Your eyes mirrored his as you looked him in the eye, blissful from the after-sex feels.

"Paradise… is beautiful."

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
